Site Update June 7th 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on June 7th, 2013. News General *Multi-Submit and Scheduled Submit (Premium Member Features) Multi-Submit and Scheduled Submit, two often-requested features that will make submitting to deviantART even easier, have been launched to Premium Members! Multi-Submit is a tabbed interface built into the Submit page which allows you to upload and submit multiple deviations at once, and Scheduled Submit lets you set a future time and date for uploaded files to be publicly posted to deviantART. For deviants with a busy schedule, or who like to upload and submit multiple deviations at once, this gives you the opportunity to prepare and present your work to your watchers without having to worry about flooding Message Centers or risking works going unnoticed! *Trying Out A New Suggestions Forum We've been running a limited trial of the Ideas Forum on our Customer Service Central, and have just expanded this trial to more deviants. This forum allows for a great deal of flexibility in how we approach suggestions, including giving staff the ability to mark suggestions as complete, planned, or not planned, the ability for community members to vote up suggestions they agree with, and more! *Merging Journals in the Message Center A few years ago, we merged News and Journals. Until now, Journals submitted to the Journal Portal still came through to the News section of the Message Center. Today, all of these messages — and all future messages — have been merged into the Journals section of the Message Center for clarity. Bug fixes General *The "More" buttons in a Group Gallery did not show if the window was too wide. *The global settings for Group Gallery submissions were not being enforced properly for the Featured folder. *Clicking a "Visit Journal" link in the Message Center would open the Journal, but the "Next", "Previous", and "All" buttons would not display. *Links containing FTP URLs would break when formatted. *Browsing Collections in More Like This results only opened first item loaded by 'view more' and scrolling. *There was a display issue when collecting thumbs on profile page. *Opening a thumbnail in the footer by using ctrl+click (command+click, for Mac users) would open that deviation on the same page instead of in a new tab. *Journal thumbnails would have cosmetic issues when stacked in a Group Gallery. *Promotional discount price changes would not display properly in the "Buy Prints" box. *Prints Shop thumbnails were briefly broken. DeviantArt muro *Filters were not behaving properly, often turning the layer either pure black or pure white. *There was a cosmetic bug in the layer palette when a file had a large number of layers. Sta.sh / Submit *The "+New" button would disappear in Internet Explorer 8. *For Multi-Submit, if there was only one tab left open before refreshing the page, it wouldn't have the close button after refreshing. *A "Saved to Sta.sh" popup would incorrectly appear when opening a remembered tab. *When closing all previously open tabs and then uploading new items, a duplicate tab would appear. *Clicking the close button too early would make the button disappear instead of closing the tab. *Resetting a tab wouldn't remove saved settings. *When switching tabs while scheduling a submission, the Schedule menu would close but the calendar would still display. Sta.sh Writer *Writer could fail to display included emoticons under certain circumstances. *Big thumbnails were broken, and would instead display the same as thumbnails created using the standard :thumb: code. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013